regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 2 Episode 10
Recap The tenth session starts with a party made up of TrumpSC playing a Wizard named Deevo Fizzlesnap, Sean playing a Fighter named Quincy, MargaretKrohn playing a Barbarian named Torlak, and OboeCrazy playing a Cleric named Salandas. The session starts with the party at Hagatha's hut. Torlak spends the night packing Hagatha's things while the party has an uneasy night's sleep. Everyone leaves in the morning and travels north. Salandas asks Hagatha what was in the tea, and she lets her know it was blue lizard skin and blueberries. The first day is uneventful, and on the second day the party spots a goblin on a warg. Quincy calls out to him, and he bolts to the north. Quincy fires a quick shot at him, but misses. The party continues, and eventually gets to the edge of the barrier. Hagatha says that they have traveled far enough, and then goes up to Torlak and rubs his belly three times clockwise. Torlak wakes up in a haze, remembering that he walked into the basement of Dandren's tower and poured his waterskin on the quartz slab. He then walked down the mountain and left. The only other thing he remembers is the walk to the barrier. He greets Salandas, and the party turns to Hagatha. She tells them she is leaving the island. Torlak asks for his eye back, but Hagatha refuses. The party discusses their next step with Hagatha for a few moments. Hagatha then stands on her box, claps her hands above her head, and then she and the box disappear. The only thing left is a small circle burned into the grass. The party then sets out to the west towards the corner of the barrier, seeking the volcano. As they travel, the party discusses how to disrupt the barrier. They expect to find something in the volcano area that will disrupt the lines of magic moving through the countryside. The theorize that destroying one point will disrupt the entire barrier. When the party settles down for the night, Quincy attaches the spider leg tips to 20 arrows. The party continues and comes to a cave entrance with water surrounding it. The cave is a tunnel that leads in the same direction as the magic lines that make the edge of the barrier. Outside the cave are several collections of purple crystals. Deevo inspects the crystals, and feels an urge that draws him to the crystals. Deevo searches for a squirrel, and speaks to it. He asks the squirrel to go touch one of the crystals for him in exchange for food, which it does. Nothing happens. Torlak tries to look down the tunnel with the magical spyglass, and it is nothing but blinding light. Deevo convinces Salandas to move into the tunnel first. Torlak does not like this, and picks up Deevo and throws him towards the cave entrance. Deevo quickly scrambles back. Salandas and Quincy move forward and inspect the crystals. As they approach, the water begins to rise around them. Two Water Weird rise, and one of them grabs Salandas and starts to pull her to the water. Salandas summons her spiritual puppies, who run around her and attack the Water Weird. The second Water Weird grabs Torlak and starts to drag it backwards. The party severely damages the Water Weird on Salandas as it drags her into the water. Her spirit puppies flit around her, and destroy the Water Weird. The Water Weird holding Torlak continues to drag him into the deeper water, but he breaks free. The Water Weird goes back to try and grab Deevo, but he casts a spell to shield himself and narrowly avoids being hit. Salandas and her puppies close with the Water Weird and bring it down. The party takes a short rest and tends to their wounds. The party enters the cave cautiously. They notice that the ground takes on a purplish hue. They notice that Salandas' magical shield shimmers in the path of the tunnel, as the magical energy washes over it. The party journeys forward a few hundred feet and finds a side path. The move down the side path a few dozen feet when they encounter another turn, and see a Mephit. Quincy immediately shoots it twice and kills it, and then also kills the next Mephit that pops out. The move down the next side passage, and see a large section of earth turn around and move towards them. Salandas calls out to the Earth Elemental, and asks if it knows what's going on in the volcano. There is no response. Several more Mephits attack the party, while the Earth Elemental walks to a wall and disappears into it. The Mephits try to throw up mud all over the party, missing Torlak but hitting Salandas and holding her in place. Salandas summons her spectral puppies, and they attack the Mephits and Elemental surrounding her. Torlak brings down the last Mephit as the ground beneath Deevo rumbles, and the Earth Elemental pops out of the ground to slam him into the wall. Salandas heals Deevo of his damage as she breaks free of the mud. The Elemental slams both Torlak and Deevo, and then sinks into the earth again. Deevo climbs onto Salandas's shoulders for safety, and she heals him again. The Elemental pops up again, and Salandas helps Deevo by absorbing some of the next blow. The Elemental once again runs into a wall, but is constantly chased by Salandas's spirit puppies. Quincy fires a few arrows the next time it pops out, and it finally goes down. The party finds a dead end, and backtracks to the long straight passage and continues forward. The party comes across some more Mephits, and Quincy and Deevo start shooting them down. Another Earth Elemental moves out of the wall and attacks Deevo, but misses. A Water Elemental moves out of a stream and closes in on the party. Salandas channels power from her diety and orders the Earth Elemental to go prone at her feet. The party launches several attacks at the Earth Elemental, and then the Water Elemental moves overtop of Salandas and restrains her. Salandas breaths cold air onto both the Elementals, dealing damage. Deevo casts a ball of fire, damaging multiple enemies. Salandas' puppies continue to damage everything around her. The Water Elemental squeezes Salandas, and cause the spectral puppies to go away. Quincy drops a Mephit as Salandas casts a spell to create a spiritual mace, which slams into the Water Elemental. Deevo disappears and reappears further away from the Elementals, and the Earth Elemental disappears into the ground, chasing them. Deevo casts a spell to turn invisible, but the Earth Elemental can feel his footsteps on the ground, and pops up out of the ground near him. It closes in and slams him into a wall, as the Water Elemental closes in and drops Deevo. Salandas casts a spell and heals Deevo, but he is stuck in the clutches of the Water Elemental. Salandas also drops a Mephit as it tries to run away from her. The Earth Elemental punches Deevo and brings him down again. Torlak fells both Elementals in two mighty swings and rushes in to look for Deevo. Salandas heals Deevo, who stands back up and brings the last Mephit down. The party collectively takes a breath and looks at the downed enemies in front of them. Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes